A Game of Opportunity
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "Russian Roulette"


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: You can blame AliasCWN for putting this idea in my head.**

**A Game of Opportunity**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Rat Patrol's twenty-four hours leave in Cairo was up. Hitch and Tully resupplied the jeeps and they were ready to head back to their base in Ras Tanura.**

**Troy and Moffitt appeared in the motor pool after a quick briefing with Colonel Robinson. Hitch and Tully had just started the engines as the sergeants took their places beside their drivers when a private, running hard, slid to a stop in front of the jeeps.**

**As he leaned on one jeep's hood trying to catch his breath, Troy asked, "What's going on?"**

**The private was still panting as he replied, "Captain … Adams wants … to see you … and Sergeant Moffitt."**

"**Hitch, you and Tully wait here. We'll be back as soon as we find out what's happening."**

**#################**

**Once in Captain Adams' office, he explained, "We just heard from Benghazi. Your rogue Arabs are causing problems all over the desert. Captain O'Connell sent three separate patrols out … only one returned."**

**Troy asked, "Is there any information about this band of Arabs, sir?"**

"**Apparently, it's three or more bands spread out over hundreds of miles. Their main leader is Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan. His people are on the warpath again and getting anyone who'll listen wound up. They've been taking out anything that moves … whether it's Allied or Axis."**

**Moffitt said, "I take it Captain O'Connell wants us to look into it."**

**Adams nodded. "Yes. He thinks you and your men can get around better without being caught than any other patrol."**

**Troy questioned, "What does the captain want us to do once we've located these Arabs, sir?"**

"**You are to report to him the locations and he will handle it from there."**

**Moffitt frowned. "He isn't going to have them killed is he, captain?"**

**Adams said, "This is all the information I have."**

**Troy gave a nod. "I guess we'd better get going then. We'll need a few more supplies, since I'm sure we'll be off base for a while."**

**Adams handed the sergeant signed requisition forms. "Get whatever you need."**

**After filling out the forms, Troy sent Hitch and Tully to get what they would need. Then he and Moffitt set about plotting a course back to where they had been attacked while escorting the Russians.**

**#################**

**They drove hard, only stopping for water and gas to get to the site of the attack. They knew they'd arrived when they located the nearly unrecognizable unmarked graves of the Russian soldiers who had fallen that fateful night.**

**The Rat Patrol had an hour or so before darkness enveloped them. Hitch and Tully set about making a fire to heat their rations, coffee, and tea water. Troy took early watch while Moffitt studied his maps in the fading light.**

**After the three of them ate, Tully went to relieve Troy. "Any sign of them, sarge?"**

**Troy shook his head and handed the binoculars to the private. "I thought I saw a flicker of light out on that dune, but I haven't seen it since. Just keep your eyes open. There's no way to tell if any of those Arabs are still out here."**

**Troy went into camp and dished himself up some food. He found Hitch staring at the shadowy graves. "You okay, Hitch?"**

**The private nodded slowly. "Just thinking about how things can change in so little time. Not even forty-eight hours ago you could tell those were graves. Now the sand and wind has made nearly impossible to see them if you didn't know they were there." Troy put a forkful of food in his mouth as Hitch continued, "There are so many people buried out here and there's no real way to know where they are after just a short time."**

**Troy swallowed. "Yeah, but you can't let yourself dwell on it." He saw Hitch nod and decided to change the subject. "Are the jeeps ready for tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah, Tully took care of that after he got the coffee and water on the fire."**

"**Go ahead and clean up and stow the gear, then go get some rest. You're on watch after Tully."**

**Hitch turned and said, "Right, sarge."**

**Troy finished his meal and took his coffee over to the jeep where Moffitt was putting away the maps. "Any ideas?"**

**Moffitt sighed. "If they're still here, they will know we've come back. If they don't attack tonight, we're going to have to watch our backs from here on out."**

"**I thought I saw a flicker of light out on that dune west of here."**

"**Well then, that tells me they are here and they're watching us."**

**Troy asked, "Do you think they'll come after us tonight?"**

**Moffitt replied, "That depends on what orders Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan have given."**

"**How can they communicate as spread out as they are?"**

"**Runners on horseback I would imagine and the sheikh would be somewhere in the middle."**

**#################**

**Hitch had just gotten out of his bedroll to go on watch when he heard the sound of distant war cries and gun shots.**

**Then Tully ran out of the darkness as Troy and Moffitt got to their feet. "I never saw 'em comin', sarge! I can't even tell where they are!"**

**Moffitt quickly said, "Hear that? They're coming in on horseback!"**

**Ten mounted Arabs swarmed into the small camp brandishing their rifles.**

**Tully lifted his gun, but Troy stopped him, saying, "If they wanted us dead, we would be by now."**

**Moffitt asked in Arabic what they wanted. One of them answered in English, "We know who you are. Why have you returned here?"**

**Moffitt replied with a half-truth, "We are going back to our base in Ras Tanura. We have only stopped here for the night."**

"**You have come looking for us."**

"**Why would we do that?"**

**Without answering the question, the Arab said, "This is your only warning. You will not see another sunrise if you remain here. Do you understand?"**

**Moffitt nodded. "Yes, we understand. Perhaps you could tell us where ****Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan is. We'd like a word with him.****"**

**There was a collective gasp as the sheikh's name was mentioned and the English speaking Arab shouted, "Go or you will die now!"**

**Then the horsemen rode off into the darkness.**

**As they disappeared, Troy asked, "What was that all about?"**

**Moffitt turned to face his three friends. "I took a chance and proved we know who their leader is. And I'm willing to guess from their reactions that he's here."**

"**But you said…"**

"**Yes, I know what I said. It could be that Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan is more interactive with his troops than I thought."**

**A gunshot ricocheted off one of the jeeps and Troy said, "They must be watching to make sure we get out of here." Another shot hit the sand closer to them. "All right, let's shake it."**

**They quickly packed up their bedrolls and headed out.**

**#################**

**About five miles away they took refuge in a wadi.**

**They all got out of the jeeps and Moffitt asked, "What have you got in mind, Troy?"**

**The sergeant said, "If we were to get back to the Arab camp, what would they do if we captured the sheikh?"**

"**You mean **_**if**_** Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan is there and **_**if**_** we can get into their camp unseen?" Troy nodded and Moffitt continued, "It's hard to say really. We'd be outnumbered and the sheikh would be under guard. If they were to catch us after we got to the sheikh, they probably wouldn't try to kill us immediately for fear we'd kill their leader. That **_**might**_** give us a chance to get away. If they catch us before we get what we're there for, they would execute us immediately without question."**

**Troy said, "So you don't think we could get to the sheikh without getting caught."**

**Moffitt smiled slightly. "I don't think it's an impossibility. We've gone into similar situations and gotten out without issue. What do you plan on doing with Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan once we have him?"**

"**From our experiences with the Arabs they usually give up and go home once their leader is out of the picture."**

"**This is true, but it's risky at best. Are we going to hold onto the sheikh?"**

**Troy said, "Just long enough for his men to start to disperse."**

**Moffitt thought for a moment, then said, "It might work. It will most likely take a few days for the word to get around about the sheikh's disappearance. Where will we hide him?"**

"**There's a bombed out village north of here. We've been there before. We can take him there."**

"**All right, I'm willing to give it a go."**

**Troy turned to Hitch and Tully. "Meet us at the village. If we're not there before daylight, it means you need to come for us."**

**Hitch shook his head. "We should stick together, sarge."**

"**Not this time. If Moffitt and I do get caught, there won't be much time before they execute us."**

**Tully didn't like it, but said, "We'll be waitin' for you."**

**The privates watched as the sergeants drove off and disappeared into the dark desert. Then Hitch and Tully headed north in the other jeep.**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt left the jeep in the cover of some scrub. They crept silently around the base of the sand dune until they could see the Arab camp. They could see a few guards where they sat around a large, blazing fire pit to keep warm. The rest would be sleeping in the many tents.**

**The sergeants stayed in the dark outside the circle of firelight as they moved in to locate the tent where Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan was sleeping. There was only one tent that had two guards stationed outside the covered opening.**

**Rather than risk causing a commotion, Troy and Moffitt went around to the rear of the tent. Troy pulled his knife out of the sheath in his right boot and used it to cut an opening in the material as quietly as possible.**

**Inside the tent they located the bed of pillows and blankets. They could hear the soft snores of the sheikh as they neared the sleeping man.**

**Moffitt reached down and pressed his hand over the sheikh's mouth. When his startled eyes popped open, Moffitt put the barrel of his pistol to his lips – a signal that the sheikh should remain silent.**

**Troy took his kerchief and quickly gagged the sheikh, while Moffitt tied his hands in front of him. Then they got the sheikh to his feet and went to the newly cut opening. Troy stuck his head out and looked around. The coast was clear so he and Moffitt escorted the sheikh out to make their escape.**

**With the sheikh between them, Troy led the way out. Just as they reached the edge of camp, the sheikh saw the guards around the fire. He quickly reached up and pulled the gag free. Before Moffitt could stop him, he was yelling in Arabic. The sergeant did the only thing he could. He hit the sheikh on the back of the head with the butt of his pistol and let the now unconscious Arab fall over his shoulder.**

**Upon hearing their leader's voice yell that he was being kidnapped, the guards ran toward the voice. Covering Moffitt, Troy began to shoot at the guards, hitting one before turning to follow his counterpart into the dark.**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully made it to the bombed out village without a problem. They hid the jeep and after offloading a few things, went into one of the more intact buildings.**

**Hitch said, "I'll take first watch. Why don't you get some rest?"**

**Tully sighed. "Thanks, I can use it. Just don't let me sleep too long."**

**A couple hours later Hitch gently shook Tully's shoulder. "You awake?"**

**Tully sighed and opened his eyes. "Yeah."**

"**Did you sleep?"**

**Tully sat up and said, "Dozed off a few times. Can't really sleep when we're split up."**

**Hitch nodded. "I know the feeling." He went to the old fireplace and tossed a few pieces of wood into the flames. "They should be here soon."**

**Tully picked up his machine gun as he got to his feet. "I'll go out and keep an eye on things."**

"**I'll put some coffee on. Troy's going to want some when they get here."**

**Tully walked out into cool darkness. He crawled up on a broken wall and surveyed the horizon where Troy and Moffitt would come from. Nothing. He began to pace back and forth over the rubble as he watched the desert. They should be here soon, but how soon is soon?**

**An hour passed. Then, after another thirty minutes, he saw the two pinpoints of lights that indicated the jeep was coming. Tully jumped down, hurried inside, and said, "They're coming."**

**Hitch turned and asked, "You sure it's them?"**

"**Who else would it be at this hour? I'm going to meet 'em when they come in."**

**Tully ran down the street to the first corner and watched the opening where a gate once stood. Hitch grabbed his machine gun and went outside. He knew Tully was most likely right, but he was going to be ready if it just happened to be someone they'd rather not see.**

**Troy drove the jeep into the village, then saw a shadowy Tully shaped figure step into the street. He slowed to a stop next to the private and asked, "Any problems?"**

**Tully said, "Nope. Everything's been quiet." He looked at the glowering, gagged, and tied prisoner in the passenger seat. "I see you got him."**

"**Yeah, we got him. Where are we?"**

"**Down the street on the right where Hitch is standing."**

**Moffitt smiled. "How can you see him in the dark?"**

**Tully shrugged. "I see him just fine. Must be all the carrots my mom fed me growing up."**

**Troy drove until he spotted Hitch and stopped next to him. The private said, "It's about time you got here."**

**Troy and Moffitt got out of the jeep. Moffitt took the sheikh by the arm and pulled him out as Troy said, "Hide the jeep with the other one. Is there any coffee?"**

**Hitch nodded. "On the fire waiting for you."**

**Tully arrived next to Moffitt and said, "Want me to stay on watch?"**

**Troy said, "Yeah. I don't think they'll try coming after us before it gets light, but better safe than sorry."**

**Moffitt escorted the sheikh inside and had him sit on the floor in a corner before removing the gag.**

**Troy went to the fire and poured himself a mug of coffee. "Want some coffee, Moffitt?"**

"**Not at present, thank you." Moffitt walked away from the prisoner as he asked, "We're not going to just sit here and wait, are we?"**

"**So far that's the plan. Why?"**

"**What if they do come after us? You know they could follow the jeep's tracks."**

**Troy sipped his coffee, then said, "I suppose they could, but I doubt they would send enough men to do us much harm."**

**Moffitt nodded. "Just enough to outnumber us. However, once they know we're here and they send word back to the others…"**

"**We'll be on the move before reinforcements get here."**

**#################**

**Daylight finally came and Tully went about making a hot breakfast. Moffitt took a plate of food and a canteen to Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan, but the sheikh wouldn't even acknowledge Moffitt standing in front of him. So the sergeant set the plate and water on the floor next to the prisoner and walked away.**

**Moffitt went back to the fire to collect his own breakfast and Tully said, "Guess he's not hungry."**

**Moffitt took the plate of food from the private. "Could be, but let's just wait and see." He took a bite of the powdered scrambled eggs, chewed, and swallowed. The sheikh's eyes followed Moffitt's movements. The sergeant took another bite before the prisoner reached for the plate with his tied hands.**

**Tully watched this, then said, "He thought I was going to poison him."**

**Moffitt smiled. "He wanted to see one of us eat the food from the pan first."**

**Troy walked in and took the plate that Tully handed him. He looked at the sheikh and asked, "Has he said anything?"**

"**Not a word."**

"**When you're done eating, Tully, go spell Hitch on watch so he can eat."**

**Tully scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth and mumbled, "Right, sarge."**

**#################**

**The morning passed quickly and quietly, but just before noon, while Moffitt was on watch, men on horses appeared on the horizon. He checked with the binoculars, then headed inside and said, "There are eight Arabs on horseback coming this way."**

**Troy went out to have a look, then said, "It must be them. Why don't we go out and see what they want."**

**Moffitt questioned, "Do you really think they'd be willing to negotiate?"**

"**Doesn't hurt to ask." They went back inside and Troy said, "Moffitt and I are going out to talk to the sheikh's friends. You two stay here. Make sure at least one of you is watching the prisoner at all times."**

**#################**

**The horsemen were less than a mile away when they spotted the jeep and pulled their animals to a stop to wait.**

**Troy stopped the jeep and the same Arab that had spoken to them before said in English, "You will release Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan immediately."**

**Moffitt looked up from the passenger seat and asked, "How do you know we have him?"**

"**Do you think we are idiots? You were seen last night forcing the sheikh to go with you. We have followed your vehicle tracks to this place."**

**Troy said, "We might consider a trade."**

**The Arab said indignantly, "How dare you…"**

**Moffitt said quickly, "We would consider returning Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan to you if the attacks on the Allied and Axis troops stop."**

**The Arab repeated the offer in Arabic for the benefit of the others. Anger rose among them and they began to yell. The one said in English, "We will not exchange anything for Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan! If you wish to live, you will release him to us … now!"**

**#################**

**Hearing the yelling, Hitch said, "I'm going to see what's going on."**

**Tully watched his friend walk outside, then turned back to the sheikh, who suddenly spoke in English, "They will not negotiate. They will kill your sergeants and then come after you."**

**Tully frowned, but didn't say anything. He went to the door and looked at Hitch where he stood on the wall. Tully was about to ask how things looked when he was body-slammed from behind, sending him tumbling into the street.**

**Hitch heard the commotion behind him and turned to see the sheikh hit Tully hard, then run off down the street. Hitch jumped down off the wall as Tully began to get up and ran after the prisoner.**

**Even with his hands tied in front of him, the sheikh was fast. He got up on the wall and began to yell in Arabic as he waved his arms. Hitch reached up and grabbed the sheikh by the ankles, pulling him off the wall. When he fell, he hit his head.**

**#################**

**Instantly, the Arabs with Troy and Moffitt pointed their rifles at them. Moffitt said, "The sheikh wants us dead."**

**The English speaking Arab on horseback said, "Yes, but first you will take us to Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan. Your men will not fire if we have you both."**

**There didn't seem to be much of a choice, so Troy started the engine and turned the jeep toward the village.**

**#################**

**Tully caught up with Hitch and looked down at the unmoving sheikh. Hitch asked, "You okay?"**

**Tully nodded. "Just got the wind knocked outta me." He knelt and felt for a pulse in the sheikh's neck.**

**When his friend quickly checked the sheikh's wrist, Hitch asked, "What's wrong?"**

**Tully straightened up. "He's dead."**

**Hitch's eyes got big and round. "I didn't mean to…"**

"**If anything, it's my fault. I took my eyes off him for second. Let's get him back inside."**

**The privates each took an arm and dragged the sheikh back to the building. Just as they got the body inside and out of the way, they heard the jeep round the corner. Hitch and Tully hurried back to the door to see the horsemen following the jeep with all guns pointed at Troy and Moffitt's backs.**

**Hitch said, "We have to warn Troy and Moffitt that the sheikh is dead before those Arabs find out."**

**Tully thought for a moment, then stepped outside, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled in German, "Der Gefangene ist tot!"**

**Troy slowed to a near stop. "What'd he say?"**

**Moffitt kept his voice low and he replied, "The sheikh is dead."**

**As they neared the building, the English speaking Arab asked, "Where is Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan?"**

**Troy looked at Moffitt as he replied, "We left him inside."**

**The Arab told two of his men in Arabic to go free the sheikh. Tully had gone back inside with Hitch as the two dismounted. They were on either side of the door when the Arabs walked in. By the time they saw the two Americans it was too late, they were both on the floor … dead from knife wounds.**

**They all waited in silence for a full minute before the Arab called out to his men. When no answer came, he said, "You have another man. Where is he?"**

**Troy called, "Tully, come out here!" The private stepped outside, his machine gun held at his side. "Where's his men?"**

**Tully answered, "They're inside, sarge."**

"**Are they alive?"**

"**Nope."**

**The English speaking Arab frowned. "That cannot be the truth. One man could not kill two of mine."**

**Tully said, "They're inside. Come see for yourself."**

**The Arab dismounted and told the others to do the same. They pulled Troy and Moffitt out of the jeep and surrounded them. Then they were pushed forward ahead of the six Arabs. "If my men are dead, you both will die where you stand."**

**Troy and Moffitt kept their eyes on Tully. They would only have a split second to react. When they were about halfway between the jeep and Tully, the private moved the gun at his side to hold it with both hands in front of him, but didn't raise it.**

**That was the signal they were waiting for. Troy and Moffitt leaped to either side of the Arabs and hit the ground as Tully brought the machine gun up to open fire. At the same time Hitch stepped out and also opened fire. The Arabs didn't know what hit them.**

**Troy and Moffitt got to their feet when the shooting stopped. They looked at the bodies, then at Hitch and Tully. As the sergeants started to walk towards the building, Troy asked, "What happened?"**

**Tully fell into step with them and said, "I took my eyes off the sheikh for barely a second and he jumped me."**

**They all walked inside, where Hitch was waiting. Moffitt could see the bloody wound on the sheikh's head and asked, "How did he die?"**

**Hitch said, "It was an accident. I caught up with him at the wall. I just wanted to get him down … but he fell and hit his head on a broken stone."**

**Troy sighed. "Well, any ideas as to how we should handle this?"**

**Moffitt said, "We have two choices. One, we leave the bodies here and report what happened to Captain O'Connell. The Arab camps will disband in time, when word gets to them that their leader has disappeared. Or, number two would be to take the bodies back to their camp and tell the Arabs what happened. That should convince them that we're a force to be reckoned with."**

"**Do you think it'll be enough to get them to stand down?"**

"**It should be. Without a leader they'll give up the fight. Besides, when we tell them that Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan and eight others were killed by just two of our men, it will probably put a bit of fear into them."**

**Hitch said, "But the sheikh dying was an accident."**

**Troy said, "They don't have to know that. Besides, they probably wouldn't believe it if we told them the truth."**

**Moffitt added, "All they need to know is that they all died at the hands of you and Tully."**

"**All right, let's load the bodies onto the horses. The sheikh can go in one of the jeeps."**

**#################**

**They slowly led the horses with the bodies to where the Arab camp was. The Arabs were at first angered by the deaths of Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan and the others. They gathered around the four Allied soldiers as Moffitt explained what had happened. As he spoke, he motioned with one hand to Hitch and Tully, and the Arab group backed away several steps. Moffitt had no trouble convincing the Arabs that they should disband and send word to the other camps to do the same.**

**The horses were led away and the bodies carefully removed. Hitch and Tully lifted Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan out of the jeep and two of the Arabs took the body away.**

**As the Arabs took care of their dead and watched the Allies with suspicious fear, Moffitt said, "They've agreed to get word to the other camps. It might take a few days, but the attacks on both the Allied and Axis forces should stop."**

**Troy said, "I hope so."**

**Moffitt smiled slightly as he said, "Well, it didn't go as planned, but the job is done. And the Arabs will send word that two low ranking Americans are capable of defeating and killing nine of their own."**

**Troy looked at his two younger men, who were watching the Arabs, with a grin. "So, you and I get no credit this time?"**

"**Not this time."**

**Troy got the privates attention and called, "Hitch, Tully, let's go!"**

**#################**

**When they arrived at the base in Benghazi, Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain O'Connell.**

**Troy said, "We're pretty sure the problem with the Arabs has been taken care of, sir."**

**O'Connell look skeptical. "'Pretty sure'? You were supposed to locate them and report to me so I could take care of it."**

"**Sorry, sir, we saw an opportunity and went with it."**

**Moffitt said, "Once we convinced them that their leader, Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan, was dead, there was no reason for their battle to continue, captain."**

**Troy added, "It'll probably take a few days for the word to get around, sir, but once it does they'll disband. It might be a good idea to let people know to stay close to home for the next week or so."**

**O'Connell sighed. "I'll be sure to do that, sergeant. A written report?"**

"**It'll be on your desk first thing in the morning, captain."**

**#################**

**Stay Tuned…**


End file.
